School Isn't Only For Studying
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: Sequel to All in a Day's Work. 100 word drabble series from Hermione's point of view. 13 chapters expected.
1. Ignoring Terror

Well, here it is folks- the much asked for sequel to All In A Days Work- the same list but from Hermione's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part One: Ignoring Terror**

"Granger- get out of my way."

A deep voice impatiently grumbles as I turn around just in time to watch Professor Snape stalk past me, his black cloak billowing menacingly behind him. I roll my eyes and turn back to Neville to continue listening to his ideas on the magical properties of coral.

Of course, when I turn back I'm facing a shivering mass that used to be the cheerful Neville.

Honestly, you think Snape could tone it down a bit- but oh no, he has to be the scariest person alive.

Well, I'm not going to fall for it.

……….

**Hermione's so adorable when she's being defiant. Poor Nevvie though. :( **

**So I hope this lives up to your expectations. Also, don't forget to check out harmswife's wonderful version of this at: fanfiction .** **net. / s / 3433256/ 1/**


	2. Coaching Respect

**Part Two: Coaching Respect**

"He's such an old, greasy git. I wish he'd-"

"Ron! That's no way to speak about a teacher."

"'Mione, this is _Snape _I'm talking about." Ron looks to Harry for agreement.

Still glaring, I mutter "Professor Snape" before walking away. I can't stand listening to them being rude.

I tell myself at least they're not saying it to his face- but everyone knows the words students say behind teachers' backs get around to them eventually.

Knowing Snape, he'll just act even more like a "git" if he finds out what Ron's been saying.

Well, go ahead Professor- he deserves it.


	3. Pathetic Malfoy

**Pathetic Malfoy**

I grimace as I watch him striding menacingly over to Neville's cauldron. I had tried to help him, but there wasn't enough time while Snape's back was turned.

I shoot Neville an apologetic look but then roll my eyes as Snape mentions Malfoy's potion.

He knows that Malfoy is only a fraction better than some other students in the class- and certainly not quite as good as me.

He goes to great lengths to ignore me- I get so frustrated.

But I suppose I have to be content with what I have. Being ignored is better than being yelled at.

……

**Another chapter! Hope you like guys!**


	4. Poor Neville

**Poor Neville**

I groan as I notice the professor sneaking up on Neville. It's one thing to be mean to him, it's another to take him completely by surprise. I close my eyes for a moment hoping Snape goes easy on him- though of course, that's a futile hope.

My eyes fly open when I hear a loud thud. Running over to Neville I realize he's fainted onto the floor. His head is certainly going to hurt later.

I glance at Snape. He raises his eyebrow which infuriates me even more. There's only one thing stopping me from hexing his balls off…

….

**I was thinking of updating When All Else Fails and then I noticed that I had this story going. Can't believe I just forgot about it! How horrible. Well, I hope you liked this update. I couldn't help but put that last sentence. He he.**


	5. Managing Assignments

**Managing Assignments**

My favorite time of the day is after classes and before dinner. If I manage to get away from my friends' incessant homework questions, I can sit quietly in my room and concentrate on my own work. I love completing the challenges my professors set for me.

Of course, there's one professor I always find hard to please. My essays from him come back more red than any of my other assignments.

Fortunately though, he has a habit of only ever writing two comments or less on my papers. It's a small victory but one that I'm immensely proud of.

….

**Welcome back my friends! Thank you all for your patience. I hope to have more updates coming your way very soon. Hope you liked this chapter even though I'm not very proud of it. He he. **

**  
See you around!**


	6. Accio Sweets

**Accio Sweets**

On my way to the library to collect a book for an assignment, I notice the Weasley twins plying their trade in a shadowy alcove.

Feeling slightly mean, but always the dutiful Head Girl, I pull out my wand and Accio the potentially dangerous box of sweets.

"Oi, Hermione!"

"Be fair! These protect against the flu!"

I smile sadly at them. "You know the rules."

With their protests following me, I continue on my way. Eyeing the box suspiciously, I decide against trying one for myself. The strawberry bon-bons awaiting me back in my room would be a safer bet.


	7. Listening is Dull

**Listening is Dull**

As I sit writing about a Troll invasion for History of Magic, I find my mind wandering back to class.

I never fail to find the class boring but I still make sure to stay focused on Professor Binns. After all, I don't want to do poorly in the class.

I constantly find myself wishing I were listening to another teacher that never fails to have me hanging off his every word, engrossing me in the subject and all its mysteries.

With a sigh, I return to the task at hand. One day soon I'll be free of the monotony.


	8. Finding Loyalty

**Finding Loyalty**

"I knew you'd be here."

I look up to see Ron sitting beside me. He flashes me a sheepish grin. "I'm stuck on Binns' essay…"

Tired from the long day, I frown at him. "Ron, I've got mine to do."

"Can't you look at it? It'll only take you a sec."

"I really can't. I'm so busy- I've got an extra project for Herbol-"

"Fine. I'll find someone else." I watch Ron leave the library.

So much for loyal Gryffindors…. Does that only apply when using someone for your own gains? It's ironic that I find sincerity in a Slytherin.

**If you read chapters 6 and 7 before May 12th, 2008 please go back and read them as I completely changed them to fit my story model better. Thanks!**

**Can't believe I left you guys waiting so long, but you'll be happy to know I spent all evening writing the rest of the chapters so I will be sure to post new ones every few days until this story is complete.**

**Feedback is love!**


	9. Bathe Self

**Bathe Self**

After finishing the night's homework, I relax in the bath. I light a few candles and turn my music on.

It's the only time I have to myself. If anyone knew I was spending time after dinner relaxing instead of doing homework, they would bother me to help them with theirs.

After undoing the lid of my favorite bath oil, I rub it over my skin. The warmth of the oil dispels the knots in my muscles.

But that's not the only reason I use it. I know that someone else likes the scent just as much as I do.


	10. Shag Severus

**Shag Severus**

Turning a page in my book, I hear a crisp knock. Smiling, I bid him enter and put my book down. I move over in bed to allow him room beside me.

Without asking, I know he has been sent for tonight. Although we share many moments talking, late night summons inevitably send Severus to my room for the comfort that only my arms around him can give.

Bringing his head to my chest, I kiss his clean hair. I know the bay rum shampoo is as much for my benefit as the ginger lily bath oil is for his.


	11. Attempt Sleep

**Attempt Sleep**

Wrapped tightly in Severus' arms, I fall asleep almost instantly, pretending for a moment that he will stay with me all night long. Only by telling myself that we will wake together can I peacefully let go of consciousness.

I will never admit it, but I fear for the night when, perhaps, he will not come to me after being summoned.

For the moment, it warms me to know that Severus never leaves until he knows I'm asleep. What he doesn't know is that I do not stay asleep once his warm body leaves my bed cold in his wake.


	12. Get Up

**Get Up**

I switch off my alarm an hour early. Feeling guilty, I summon a House Elf to bring me a cup of warm chocolate as I read over the _Prophet._ As I read an account of the previous night's destruction by a band of Death Eaters, my stomach twists into a knot and I throw the newspaper down.

With a glance at the gray morning, I change into my uniform and begin to tackle my hair.

Though the date has changed, I know my day will run exactly as usual. With a sigh, I braid my hair and hope for change.

**I think it's amusing how I wrote Severus reading a novel while Herms reads the paper. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Perhaps Severus is avoiding the obvious DE blurb. And of course, Severus likes predictability and Herms longs for change. But they still make a perfect couple. Why? Balance. ;)**


	13. Repeat Above

**Repeat Above**

At the breakfast table, I force myself to listen to Harry and Ron talk about Quidditch but it doesn't stop my mind wandering to a certain professor. With a determined mental shake, I ask Harry to pass me the cereal box. A good breakfast will settle my stomach and help me survive the morning.

When I leave the Great Hall, I nearly collide with Professor Snape as he makes his way down to the dungeons.

"Watch it Granger."

A Hufflepuff beside me jumps at his growl but I merely smile to myself and hoist my schoolbag higher on my shoulder.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this story. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if I can only finish my other incomplete stories... :D**


End file.
